My Most Important Friend Is Here
by Kabii-Kins
Summary: I was there, alone. Enjoying the solitude of another evening... alone. Not a single sound around besides my own. I sighed, before closing my eyes for a bit. But I felt a quick jolt shortly after I closed my eyes. With his Ice-Cold arms wrapped around me, there's only one thing i could say about this. "GENESECT LET ME GO." (mewtwo's pov. it's been a while since i wrote has it?)


The pair of ice-cold metallic arms retracted at my harsh demand. Without my blush fading I turned to face him.

"why were you hugging me?" I asked, keeping the tone as blunt as a blade of a butter knife. I glared at him, with my arms crossed, awaiting for an answer.

He sighed. "I just wanted to talk to you Mewtwo." he looked down at the ground, his eyes flickering before making eye contact with me once more.

"Is... that all?" i cocked my head to the left, raising a pokebrow.

"That is basically it." he said extending his claw like hand to me. I stared at it for a moment, then hesitantly grabbed it.

Since the aftermath of that battle, Genesect, and his comrades, have been living their lives happily in their new home. That's how I took it anyways. they seemed very happy, especially the young one utilizing the Douse drive. she seemed very grateful that she was able to live in a place she could confidently, and happily call  
>"home". So i sensed nothing was wrong. But the desperation in their leader's tone- the one whose hand i just grabbed- he just sounds...<p>

I felt a sharp tug on my arm, and my feet began to feel... lighter. I looked up at him, before levitating up to his level, not taking my eyes off of his. Before I can  
>say something, he quickly took off, my hand still firmly holding it.<p>

I cursed at myself as my cheeks flushed over in an even darker shade red.

"W-where... are you taking me?" I asked, trying to hide my stutter and my blush.

"You will see..." He told me as he began descending from the sky. "...F-friend."

* * *

><p>A short while later, we landed nearby the pond in which he lived with his comrades.<p>

...Why would he take me to his home? where he lives?

I felt his other claw like hand nudge its way into mine. Without thinking i wrapped my fingers around it.

_'Wh-what am I doing!?'_ I thought while my cheeks flaring up the shade of dark red once more._ 'H-He's just a friend. n-nothing more... R-r-right? Oh what am I saying of course were just friends, I need to stop thinking about this too much. He's just a friend and that's that.'_

"Mewtwo..."

His voice made me feel light-headed, and dizzy. I couldn't stand up on my own feet anymore, and as I slowly fell to my knees, I could see the world around me...

fading.

and the last thing I heard before I fell... was him, calling my name once more.

* * *

><p>...<p>

I could feel something brush across my head, and a bit of extra weight was resting on it now.

I heard a light, soft giggle.

"It fits perfectly!" the voice said.

My eyes slowly opened, and the first thing I saw was that young Genesect looking down at me, giggling.

What was she giggling at?

What did she find so amusing...?

Was it something about... me?

Was I snoring or something?

Was I talking while unconscious?

Was there... _Was there something on my face?_

"Red! She's awake!" The young Genesect called, before dashing off.

I quickly sat up reaching my hand out to the young one. "W-WAIT!"

But she was faster than me, she already took off to find him. I sighed as I lie back down in the nest I was placed in...

Apparently I was in the Genesect's "home".

What fun.

"I am glad that you are okay now... friend."

I turned my head towards "Red" feeling my cheeks slightly heat up once more. "Hey R- I uh mean... Genesect." I stood up turning towards him, while stretching out my  
>back. "Are you... Okay?"<p>

He was staring at... Me?

...

'Why is he staring at me' I thought. 'maybe there IS something on my face.' The shade of pink that was on my cheeks slowly grew to a light red color.

Before I reached for my face, to fix whatever's up with my face, "red" spoke up.

"You... look... Beautiful..." he muttered out, slowly shuffling his way towards me.

"I... Uhm..." I cursed at myself when my cheeks heated up even more. "Th-Thank y-you."

I felt my legs move. I was walking towards him.

_'No! L-LEGS! STOP!'_ I looked down at my legs and feet, who seemed to disobey my thoughts. _'LEGS! We've already gone through this before! We're JUST friends. And that's ALL!'_

I suddenly found myself standing in front of him, closer than we usually do.

...

I...

... I don't think I can hold back the feelings I have for him any longer.

I quickly looked around, checking the area for any "on-lookers" before returning to the one who I've secretly loved and pulled him into an embrace.

"Genesect... I... think... I... l-love you."

Before he could say anything, I firmly planted my lips where his "mouth" is.

I was hoping for a response.

Some sort of reaction...

I got nothing...

...

that is, Until i felt a Jolt go through my lips.

He... Accepted It.

My affection.

...

_'I still can't believe I'm in love with my most important friend.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're always in the center of my heart.<strong>_

_**My most important friend is here.**_

_**Your hands seem to wrapped into mine.**_

_**Softly, but firmly grasping it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH MY GOD I WROTE SOMETHING LET'S CELEBRATE. I think i might stick to one shots<strong>__**for a while until i figure out what to DO WITH THE MULTI-CHAPTER STORIEs i have... so sorry about that. (also, yes. i do support Shiny Genesect and Mewtwo together. :3)**


End file.
